Who Is
by visceraEffect
Summary: Madotsuki recollects what she thinks about the people in her Dreamy Dream World.
1. poniko is

A/N: I don't know what this is. Someone should help me decipher what the heck I just made. Whoever does gets a virtual cookie… owob  
>I don't own Poniko or Mado-chan :C<p>

* * *

><p>Poniko is my hero.<br>She saved me.

Poniko is like me.  
>She likes to be alone.<p>

Poniko is blonde.  
>I have brown hair.<p>

Poniko is a girl.  
>But I am too.<p>

Poniko is calm and cool.  
>I make funny faces and change clothes, but she is calm and cool.<p>

Poniko is someone I want to be.  
>She doesn't care about me.<p>

Poniko is cold, and even though I came all this way to see her,  
>She doesn't care at all.<p>

Poniko is mad when I flick the light switch on and off,  
>On and off,<br>On and off.

I laugh in her face and leave.  
>Poniko is still here when I come back a second time,<br>And a third time,  
>And a fourth time,<br>She's still here on the tenth time,  
>So I flick the light switch on and off.<p>

Poniko is scary when she's mad.  
>Her blonde hair isn't there anymore, and her face isn't either.<br>She's all black and white, like a memory.  
>Her mouth is wide open and no tongue is there,<br>So all she can do is scream and scream and scream.  
>It hurts my ears and the knife goes straight through her.<p>

Poniko is not Poniko anymore.  
>Poniko isn't the person I want to be when I grow up.<br>Poniko isn't my hero anymore.  
>She reminds me of everyone else,<br>The bird-people and how they chase me into a small room,  
>The people that ignore me and pretend I'm not there,<br>The dead people with all their blood.

Poniko is the one that I am scared of.  
>She trapped me in a tiny room and the floor is sticky.<br>Sticky and white.  
>The only way out is to pinch my cheek.<br>My hand is sticky too.  
>Poniko stares at me and I can feel her staring.<br>Her black and white form has no eyes though.

I can't tell if she's looking at me or looking through me.  
>The monster over my head moans because its hands are stuck.<br>The white stuff is like glue.

Everything here scares me.  
>I want out. Now.<p>

Poniko is paying attention when I pinch my cheek.  
>I wake up in my bed, cozy in a pink blanket.<p>

Poniko is Poniko.  
>Poniko is not my favorite person.<p>

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated~<p> 


	2. seccom masada-sensei is

A/N: I don't own any of these characters. Yume Nikki is so fantastic.

* * *

><p>His name is Sentimental Komuro Michael Sakamoto Dada-sensei.<br>He is Seccom Masada-sensei for short.  
>Or Sensei.<br>But I like the name Masada better.

Masada is a man.  
>He wears a black suit and he has funny eyes.<p>

Masada is stuck on his ship.  
>He's been on it forever and he likes it a lot,<br>No matter how many times I tell him to get off.  
>He'll probably die once his ship crashes.<p>

Masada is a good piano player.  
>I like it when he plays on his piano.<br>It sounds like the plink of coins he never gets.

Masada is a good teacher, too.  
>He sometimes tries to teach me,<br>But I can't play as well as him.

Masada is trustworthy.  
>I can touch him and he can touch me,<br>And I'm not afraid 'cause he's not a bad guy.  
>His eyes are just funny, but they're kind.<p>

Masada is a prisoner.  
>He says he'll stop, but there's still only two chairs and a table.<br>He says he has another student besides me,  
>But I'm the only one here.<br>He says he can leave his ship and his piano if he wants,  
>But the only way he gets away is when I pull out my knife.<p>

Masada is sometimes scared of me.  
>His funny eyes glare at me from two ways when he backs up.<br>He doesn't like my knife and I ask him why.  
>He walks funny backwards because he doesn't want to meet my knife.<p>

Masada is a funny man,  
>With funny eyes and a funny kind of walk.<p>

But Masada is a good man.  
>I don't think he deserved to be caught.<br>He's a prisoner in three places:  
>In heart,<br>In soul,  
>And in body.<br>But he crashed and **now** they're crying.

They cry like the plink of coins he never had.  
>Three coins was all he needed and they cried three tears.<br>They cry now, but they didn't cry when he was trapped.

I pinch my cheek,  
>And I'm back in my little bed in my pink blanket.<br>Masada isn't here because he's in his happy place now.

Masada is a good man,  
>And now he's free.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews appreciated :)


	3. kyuukyuu-kun is

A/N: Don't own. Kyuukyuu is cute and scary though.

* * *

><p>Kyuukyuu-kun is next to a rail.<br>His hand rubs the rail nice and slow. 

Kyuukyuu-kun is a thing that loves the rail.  
>He watches me with his red eyes when he rubs it. <p>

Kyuukyuu-kun is empty.  
>He isn't anything without the rail. <p>

Kyuukyuu-kun is kind of cute.  
>I sit on the stairs and watch him rub his rail.<br>He watches me back and never tires. 

Kyuukyuu-kun is kind of scary too.  
>He smiles like there's nothing besides the pole in the world.<br>But I'm here.  
>It's scary when he watches me go up and down the stairs. <p>

Kyuukyuu-kun is a coward.  
>He hides behind a sad zipper and waits.<br>But he is patient, rubbing his rail.  
>He's been waiting for me the entire time.<br>Sometimes I don't want to visit and sometimes the zipper won't let me.  
>It's not like I want to, anyways. <p>

Kyuukyuu-kun is bad.  
>Knife is good.<br>My knife loves me and does what I want him to do.  
>Big, tall Kyuukyuu-kun doesn't like my knife.<br>He rubs his pole faster like he's scared when I take my knife out.  
>Faster and faster!<br>But his face looks the same.  
>He doesn't really see my knife.<br>His eyes only see my face, really. 

Kyuukyuu-kun is not patient sometimes.  
>The only way to satisfy him is with kitties.<br>I put my clothes on and he rubs his rail slower.  
>He really likes cats.<br>I sit on the stairs again in my cat costume.  
>He watches me and only rubs his pole,<br>Slow and steady.  
>Mom told me slow and steady wins the race.<br>I walk up the stairs, slow and steady. 

Will I win the race?  
>The door is right there, and Kyuukyuu-kun just watches.<br>His smile is the same even though I open the door.  
>Inside… <p>

I wake up, sweaty and scared.  
>Kyuukyuu-kun never warned me.<br>I don't like that place.  
>And I don't like Kyuukyuu-kun… <p>

He probably doesn't like me either.

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated!<p> 


	4. monochrome is

A/N: Don't own. I like Monoe more than Monoko despite my apparent preference for twintails.

* * *

><p>There are two of them.<br>One of them has twintails and bright eyes.  
>The other has straight bangs and dead eyes.<br>I named the first Monoko and the second Monoe.

Monoko is the one I found first,  
>But she looks younger than Monoe.<p>

Monoko is a girl with twintails.  
>She looks like she's lost in the white place.<br>I'm also lost in the white place.

Monoko is normal.  
>She bleeds from my knife and she likes cats.<br>But she's not normal when she sees the red-green stoplight.

Monoko is a monster on the inside.  
>She has five arms and two legs,<br>And one real eye.  
>The other is like a melting ice cream cone.<br>Her mouth is open, white, wide, drooling.  
>She's like a little baby!<p>

Monoko is silly.  
>Laying there in the white place,<br>Doesn't she know her sister is looking for her?  
>She's also lost in the white place.<p>

Monoko is very still.  
>She never moves after being herself,<br>Trapped in a place, lost, with eyes that can't see.  
>Everything is blank to her.<p>

Selfless, selfless Monoko,  
>Crossing the street without her sister.<p>

Monoko is not that fun, after all.  
>I leave her and find her sister,<br>Because maybe she's more entertaining,  
>Than a dead girl and her bones.<p>

* * *

><p>Monoe is Monoko's sister.<br>Monoe looks like her sister but with different eyes and different hair.

Monoe is black and white.  
>She's simple, just like her sister: simple and silly.<p>

Monoe is like her sister.  
>She bleeds from the knife and likes the cats.<br>I have yet to try the red-green stoplight.

Monoe is kind of mean.  
>She never found her sister, and never cared either.<br>She sits in her cave and waits for people to find her.  
>The stoplight never stopped Monoe from leaving Monoko.<p>

Monoe didn't care about Monoko anyways.  
>Monoe is happy, though.<br>Monoko is silly for having been hit anyways.

Monoe likes smart people that don't die like her sister.  
>Her smile gives me a chill though.<br>Monoe disappears after she is happy.  
>She only likes herself after all,<br>Selfish, selfish Monoe.

Monoe is gone.  
>She vanishes in mid-smile and it scares me.<br>I don't know why.

Monoko and Monoe.

Monochrome.

Sisters.

Me.

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated!<p> 


End file.
